inuyashafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Episode 147
Das tragische Liebeslied des Schicksals, Teil 1 ist die 147. Episode aus dem Anime Inu Yasha. Handlung Eine Rückblende von Kaede, in der etwas auf die Vergangenheit von Kikyō und Inu Yasha eingegangen wird. Detaillierte Handlung Kaede, Kikyōs jüngere Schwester erzählt, wie Kikyō und Inu Yasha sich vor 50 Jahren zum ersten Mal trafen. Die Geschichte beginnt damit, das Dämonenjägerdorf von Lady Tausendfuß angegriffen wird. Die Yokaijäger können sie töten und Shako, das Dorfoberhaupt, findet im Inneren von Lady Tausendfuß das Shikon no Tama. Lady Tausendfuß erwacht wieder zum Leben und will das Shikon no Tama zurück. Kirara kann den Yōkai aber erstmal vertreiben. Shako macht sich große Sorgen, da das Shikon no Tama unrein ist und sucht nach einer Miko, die es reinigen soll. Shako macht sich dann auf die Suche und bittet Kikyō um Hilfe. In der Zwischenzeit treffen Kikyō und Tsubaki aufeinander, es kommt zu einem kleinen Streit und endet damit, dass Tsubaki Kikyō verflucht, Der Flucht soll Leid über Kikyō bringen und jeder ihrer Liebesbeziehungen zerstören. Kikyō meint dann zu Kaede, dass Tsubaki sie verflucht habe, dies aber nicht schlimm sei, da Kikyō sich nie verlieben würde. Kikyō hat nun das Shikon no Tama von Shako bekommen, von da an muss Kikyō täglich gegen tausende Yōkai kämpfen. Eines Tages trifft sie auf Inu Yasha, der sitzt auf einem Baum und zeigt kein Interesse and Kikyō. Sie spricht ihn an, ob er hinter dem Shikon no Tama her sei, Inu Yasha antwortet er wusste gar nicht, was das sein soll. Kikyō sagt, dies sei auch besser so, sonst müsste sie ihn töten. Sie geht weiter und bricht plötzlich zusammen, Inu Yasha, der in zwischen ein Mensch ist, wegen dem Neumond, geht zu ihr hin und macht sich Sorgen um Kikyō. Inu Yasha muss aber fliehen, da sich die Dorfbewohner nähern und Kikyō schon suchen. Kikyō kommt wieder zu sich und scheint sich so gleich in Inu Yasha verliebt zu haben. Später: Kikyō ist wieder unterwegs um Yōkai zu töten und Kaede behandelt Onigumo. Onigumo, meint zu Kaede, das Kikyō sehr hübsch sei und er auch die macht des Shikon no Tama brächte um wieder gesund zu werden. Kaede kann dem ganzen nicht recht Folgen und stimmt Onigumo einfach zu. Kikyō und Inu Yasha begegnen sich erneut, sie nennt ihn Hanyō, er nimmt dies als Beleidigung wahr und meint Kikyō solle aufhören, auf der Hanyō-Sache rumzureiten. Er wird fix mal an einem Baum gefesselt, Kikyō tötet ihn aber nicht. Sie meint, sie würde ihre Pfeil nicht an einem Hanyō verschwenden. Einige Tage später, ist Kaede in Gefahr und Inu Yasha rettet, sie er meint aber er habe dies nur getan, da er das Shikon no Tama haben will und keinen anderen Yōkai ranlassen würde. Kaede berichtet Kikyō davon und sie trifft sich mit Inu Yasha. Vorher hat sie noch die Halskette angefertigt, Die später Kaede Inu Yasha anlegt. Mit der Kette wollte Kikyō Inu Yasha an sich binden und ihn so bestrafen falls nötig, ihr Codewort war nicht "Sitz!", sondern "Geliebter". Als beide sich nun treffen, an einem Waldrand, meint Inu Yasha was dies alles soll. Kikyō meint, sie wolle sich bedanken, dafür, das er Kaede rettete und etas nett mit ihm plaudern. Er meint dies passe nicht zu Kikyō, hat aber dennoch Gefallen an dem treffen. Inu Yasha hat auch ein Geschenk für Kikyō, etwas Schmicke von seiner Mutter, Kikyō meint ebenfalls sie habe ein Geschenk, die Halskette. Sie gibt sie ihm aber nicht, da sie Inu Yasha nun blind vertraut und keine Verwendung für die Kette sieht. In der Zwischenzeit war Onigumo auch nicht untätig und ließ sich mit 100 Yōkai ein die seine Seele verschlungen haben, um so eine neuen Körper zu bekommen. Seine neue Existenz heißt nun "Naraku" und er erscheint vorerst nur in seinem Paviankostüm. Kategorie:Episoden